Beyond my control
by meeki
Summary: Heero est blessé lors du sauvetage d'une personne qui compte énormément pour lui. C'est ma première fic. Please pas trop taper sur moi. Mici beaucoup...


Titre : Beyond my control

Auteur : MIKI

E.Mail : belledandy4@hotmail.com

Genre : shonnen ai 

Couple : mon préféré 6x1

Disclamer : ils sont pas à moi pourtant avec ma sœur Mak, on a essayé pas mal de choses pour les avoir, mais ça ne marche pas. Donc voilà pour le moment je ne peux pas les avoir pour moi seule.

N.O.T.E : Ceci est ma première fic, PLEASE pas taper sur moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ou alors pas trop fort que je puisse au moins écrire les chapitres suivant si cette histoire vous a plu.

******************

**Chapitre1**

**Retrouvailles**

**_Je n'comprends plus pourquoi_**

**_J'ai du sang sur mes doigts_**

**_Il faut que je te rassure_**

**_Je soignerai bien tes blessures, mon amour_**

'' _Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je m'attache à lui ? Nous sommes tellement différents, nous sommes ennemies, jamais ça n'aurait dû arriver. Et maintenant nous voilà tous les deux coincés dans cette cellule. Je n'aime pas ce regard, il est impénétrable et tellement révélateur, et la lueur meurtrière qu'il me lance est très significative. Il est blessé, je voudrais apaiser sa douleur, le serrer contre moi, le rassurer, mais en ai-je le droit ? Me laissera t-il l'approcher ! Bon sang Yui pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé une chance de m'expliquer, ce choix n'avait rien à voir avec nous deux tu aurais dû le comprendre, tu es un soldat._''

Zech sorti de ses pensées en voyant Heero pousser un gémissement de douleur, n'y tenant plus, il traversa l'espace qui le séparait du jeune homme pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras et essayer de le calmer. Heero essaya vainement de le repousser, mais le blond resserra instinctivement son étreinte autour du corps de son ancien amant.

Heero cessa de se débattre, et se laissa aller contre le torse de Zech, fatigué et épuisé.

- Heero appela doucement Zech, laisse-moi regarder ta blessure

- Laisse moi tranquille, pas besoin de toi lança Heero avec un regard meurtrier

- Ce regard ne m'impressionne pas, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps

- Je ne sais plus grand-chose, de toi, il ne reste que de l'amertume répondit Heero en regrettant aussitôt les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer

- Reste tranquille, coupa Zech qui peiné par la réponse n'émit aucune remarque, et s'installa de façon à pouvoir garder Heero confortablement contre lui, tout en l'examinant.

Le japonais, céda complètement, et laissa l'héritier Peacecraft, l'ausculter. Zech poussa un long soupir à la vue de la blessure, il avait une ouverture béante au niveau de l'abdomen, et saignait beaucoup.

_''il ne tiendra pas longtemps avec une telle blessure, il faut absolument le sortir de là, très bien ça fait à peu près une heure que nous sommes coincés dans cette pièce. Il a dû se faire tirer dessus en venant par ici, mais que Diable venait-il faire dans ce coin. Aucun de ses coéquipiers ne s'y trouvait. Il n'y…………… Au Mon Dieu il est venu pour moi. Bon sang Heero, mais à quoi pensais tu !''_

- Zech ! 

- Ne bouge pas mon Ange, reste tranquille chuchota doucement le blond

- Je venais te chercher, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé seul entre les mains de Treize

**_Tu n'as plus vraiment le choix_**

**_Nos deux corps étendus, là_**

**_Qu'à l'aube ils se mélangent_**

**_Là tu as les yeux d'un ange, mon amour_**

- Heero je sais très bien m'en sortir seul, je connais Treize il ne se risquerait jamais à me faire du mal.

- Oui, j'avais oublié, vous êtes, très proches

- Calmes toi, et laisses moi enfin t'expliquer ce que tu as toujours refusé d'entendre

Heero leva un regard implorant en direction de son aîné, cette fois ci il écouterait, mais en espérant que ces paroles ne blessent pas encore plus son cœur déjà meurtri.

Le japonais, baissa les yeux et se lova un peu plus dans les bras de l'Européen faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Enserrant le jeune homme dans ses bras Zech commença son récit.

*****FLASH BACK*****

Heero venait juste de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, qui était sensé abriter le dernier modèle de MS, il longea le long couloir pour se retrouver face à un grand hangar. Il allait pénétrer dans celui-ci, lorsque des voix provenant d'une pièce adjacente attirèrent son attention. S'approchant un peu plus, la scène qu'il vit le glaça.

Zech et Treize enlacés le grand brun embrassait avec Passion le Blond, qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça désagréable. Heero faillit sortir son flingue et tirer sur les deux hommes, mais il croisa le regard de l'héritier Peacecraft. A ce moment là il n'eut plus la force de mettre sa menace à exécution. Zech le regarda avec un air d'effroi, Heero lui rendit son regard, mais celui-ci pouvait se traduire par de la haine. Le jeune terroriste quitta précipitamment l'angle de la porte où de là il observait les deux hommes et retourna à sa tâche à savoir faire exploser, le MS.

Il fut surpris de ne pas entendre le signal d'alarme se déclancher, il aurait pu jurer que Zech alerterait les gardes, mais non rien !!! Après avoir posé sa bombe il s'éclipsa mais en sortant il tomba sur Zech

- Heero attends !

- Un bon conseil Zech pousse toi de là je n'ai plus rien à te dire, dégage et va retrouver l'autre

- Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives

**_Lâche_****_!_**

**_{It's beyond my control}_**

**_C'est plus fort que... Toi_**

**_Toujours en cavale_**

Heero lui lança un regard glacial et partit laissant Zech décontenancé.

****Fin FLASH BACK****

- Heero lorsque tu m'as vu avec Treize la raison en était simple, je venais comme toi, pour le ms, à la seule différence, c'est que moi je voulais le récupérer et non le détruire, pour cela j'ai fais ce qui à l'époque m'avait semblé juste. Je n'aie jamais voulu te faire souffrir, mais pourtant le désir de posséder ce nouveau model a été plus fort que mon amour pour toi. Je suis désolé mon tendre amour, je n'ai aucune excuse pour le mal que je t'aie fait.

- Zech ! Tre… Treize et toi murmura péniblement Heero avez-vous été !!! enfin…….

- NON coupa précipitamment Zech, nous n'étions pas amants et nous ne l'avons pas été amants par la suite. 

Heero ne répondit pas, mais se serra davantage dans les bras de celui qui malgré le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Zech le regarda sombrer de nouveau et pria pour que quelqu'un viennent enfin à leur secours.

**_{It's beyond my control}_**

**_Tu dis : J'ai besoin de...Tes bras_**

**_Oh lâche!_**

**_{It's beyond my control}_**

**_Mais c'est plus fort que... Toi_**

**_Tu nous fais du mal_**

**_{It's beyond my control}_**

**_Ne t'éloignes pas de mes... Bras_**

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes une explosion se fit entendre, puis une seconde, des rafales de tirs, suivit de cris et enfin l'explosion de la porte de leur cellule laissa apparaître plusieurs personnes. L'une d'elle s'avança doucement vers les deux hommes, et parla doucement

- Zech Merquise !!! je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, nous allons prendre soin de notre compagnon, ne vous en faites pas.

- Allez y il faut absolument qu'il soit soigné au plus vite, il ne tiendra plus longtemps

- Zech ! coupa soudain une voix, tu devrais venir avec nous, nous défendons la même cause, alors pourquoi nous comporter en ennemis ?

- Wufei Chang j'aurais dû m'en douter, j'ai encore une chose à terminer, je n'aie pas accompli ma vengeance, toi tu peux le comprendre je le sais, je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que les meurtrier de mes parents ne seront pas punis

- oui je te comprends. Mais lui ? demanda le chinois en désignant le japonais.

- Je ne lui aie jamais rien apporté de bon, il vivra mieux sans moi. Prenez soin de lui

- LES MECS hurla Duo qui venait de faire son apparition IL FAUT DECAMPER LES RENFORTS VONT PAS TARDER 

Quatre aidé de Duo prirent Heero afin de le sortir au plus vite de cette base, rester seul avec Zech, Wufei se tourna vers celui qui malgré leur différence il considérait comme son ami

- Zech j'ai prévenu les membres de White Fang ils sont là, ils viennent te récupérer, mais avant de te laisser je voudrais te dire une chose. Ne sous-estime pas Heero. Il t'a cherché et il te cherchera encore, et il te trouvera comme à chaque fois. 

- Je le sais bien, mais que puis-je lui apporter hormis de la souffrance ?

Wufei ne répondit pas, et sortis rejoindre ses camarades. Zech n'eut pas trop à attendre les renforts de White Fang ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à venir le récupérer. Après avoir détruit la base, les Gundams Heavyarms et Shenlong et les partisans de White fang se séparèrent.

**_Je n'comprends plus pourquoi_**

**_J'ai du sang sur mes doigts_**

Durant le trajet qui ramenait zech vers son lieu de résidence, celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées le sang d'Heero toujours sur ses mains. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, les souvenirs joyeux ou douloureux, tout ceci remontait en surface.

Il n'aurait su dire ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'à présent qu'il l'avait revu, son amour pour lui, restait inchangé. Malheureusement le destin leur jouait un mauvais tour comme à l'accoutumé, une fois de plus ils s'étaient retrouvé mais les circonstances en avaient décidé autrement, tout ce que Zech espérait à présent c'est que le jeune homme au regard de glace s'en sorte.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre lui non plus, je ne le supporterais pas

- Commandant quelque chose ne va pas demanda un des ses lieutenants

- Rien lieutenant, ramenez moi à la villa, nous avons une offensive contre la Fondation Romfeller et Oz à préparer ils vont payer pour le mal qu'ils ont fait à Heero. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrive quelque chose.

**_Dors en paix je t'assure_**

**_Je veillerai ta sépulture, mon amour_**

Au même moment dans un hôpital, quatre jeunes hommes attendaient des nouvelles de leur compagnon. Duo ne tenait pas en place. Quatre était assis mais son visage reflétait de l'inquiétude. Wufei et Trowa eux affichaient comme à leur habitude un flegme et une indifférence qui auraient pu laisser supposer un réel détachement face à cette situation. Mais il n'en était rien ils étaient tout aussi inquiet et impatient que leurs deux autres camarades.

- bon sang ils en mettent du temps lança Duo

- Du calme Maxwell rétorqua Chang, ils ne vont pas tarder

- Oui reprit Quatre laisse leur le temps ils……..

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sally venait à leur encontre. Duo fut le premier sur la doctoresse pour lui poser des questions.

- Alors ?

- Tout c'est bien passé, la pression exercée par Zech lui a permis de ne pas trop perdre de sang, il lui a sauvé la vie. Il se repose, ne vous inquiétez pas il est très résistant

- Je peux voir le phénomène lança joyeusement Duo

- Plus tard coupa Sally, il voudrait te voir Wuffei 

- Bien j'y vais

Duo allait lancer une réplique, mais Quatre et Trowa l'empêchèrent de parler en le bâillonnant et en l'emmenant vers la sortie, en promettant de revenir plus tard voir le soldat parfait.

Wufei regarda les trois autres s'éloigner haussa les sourcils et se décida à entrer dans la chambre.

- Yui ! je vois que tu vas bien, content de te savoir de retour parmi nous

- où est-il ?

- Il est parti rejoindre ses partisans, mais il t'a sauvé la vie tu sais !!!

- je dois le retrouver lança Heero avec rage, il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça. Je ne vais pas encore le laisser me fuir, pas après ce qu'il m'a dit.

- tu l'aimes encore ?

- Stupide question Chang

- remets toi de ta blessure, et nous aviserons après

Heero ne répondit pas et tourna la tête mettant ainsi fin à l'entretien avec le chinois. Celui-ci sorti sans un mot. Resté seul Heero se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son ex-amant, où plutôt le monologue de celui-ci.

_''Il n'a pas changé, je devrais le haïr pour le mal qu'il m'a fait, pourtant je ne peux pas, je l'aime, je l'aie toujours aimé, mais il m'a blessé, je ne peux pas oublier. Je revois toujours cette scène avec Treize, comment a-t-il pu me faire ça. Cependant la seule chose que je souhaite c'est le retrouver, mais Wufei a raison il faut que je récupère et après Zech Merquise tu pourras te cacher je te trouverais toujours, et lorsque cela sera fais, tu ne pourras plus échapper au soldat parfait que je suis.''_

**_C'était plus fort que moi_**

**_Même si je sens là l'effroi_**

**_Envahir tout mon être_**

**_Je te rejoindrai peut-être, mon amour_**

A SUIVRE

***************************************************************

Voilà c'est mon premier chapitre, ma toute première fic.

Je ne sais ce qu'elle vaut, j'espère seulement qu'elle n'est pas trop nulle.

Que dire d'autres, bof !!!, là je suis à cours d'idées

Je vous laisse, je vais faire une petite prière, on c jamais.

Bye Bye

MIKI

***************************************************************

MIKI : Alors tu dis rien ?

MAKENA : Non rien à dire

MIKI : Super Sympa la frangine

MAKENA : Ah si j'attends la suite

MIKI : TU m'énerves

MAKENA : Mais oui mon petit lapin, comme d'habitude

MIKI : TU M'AGACES

MAKENA : Toujours le même refrain mon petit lapin

MIKI : Tu veux un spéculos ?

MAKENA : Donnes, et si on l'accompagnait d'une glace ?

MIKI : Vi veux bien, je suis partante tu me l'offres ?

MAKENA : Ben !!! heu !!! je suppose que oui

MIKI : Et me voilà partie pour une dégustation de glaces, alors à plus


End file.
